


Desperation

by iellawritestonight



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, hux cares for you, its adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iellawritestonight/pseuds/iellawritestonight
Summary: You refuse to leave the ship, Armitage refuses to let you stay.





	Desperation

It was time to retreat. Everyone knew so. Everyone had the order to from Supreme Leader Ren. The only one who refused to follow that order was you. Stubborn as a bull, you seemed to think that the order wasn’t meant for you.

“Lieutenant, this is enough!” Hux yelled, tired of your carelessness. Usually he didn’t raise his voice at you, either as your general or as your friend, but desperate times…

“Take the others, escape on your own. I will stay behind.” You stated, not daring to look at him. “You need someone to keep this ship running, and it sure as hell won’t be someone as important as you.”

“Lieutenant L/n, I order you to leave this bridge this instant!”

You opted not to answer him. You stared ahead, your hand on the guiding pad, making sure the ship stayed on course. You blocked out his voice as he continued to rant on.

Don’t get it wrong, you didn’t want to die. You like your life. Everyday being able to follow the man you love into victory made you estatic to get up in the morning. He didn’t know you admired him in more ways than one, no one did. You wished that you had the confidence to tell him, but no matter how many times you tried, you couldn’t get the words out and Hux was none the wiser. You wanted a life with him… but you would give up your own to let him live, even if he didn’t love you back.

He would never love you back.

“Y/n, listen to me.” He spun you around, making you look into his eyes, and for the first time, you saw desperation. It seemed as if space and time stopped around you, the both of you stepping forward to meet in a kiss. 

At the last second, you turned back to the control panel and stepped away, tears welling up in your eyes, you refused to let them fall.

“I don’t deserve to be loved.” You whispered, refusing to believe that after all these years, he actually liked you, much less loved.

“Please, Y/n. Look at me, please.” General Hux took your hand in his, turning you again to look at him. You kept your eyes on the the shiny slope of the bridge. You could see you and Hux and it’s reflection. You saw his hand reach out, and lift your chin to look at him again. “I want to take care of you.”

You took note that a lot of the people in the bridge and the ones left were now staring at the two of you.

“I can’t stand the chance of losing you, Y/n.” He said, passionately staring into your eyes. “Please don’t stay here. I want to show you that I love you. This incident has shown me that I need to stop avoid my feelings for you. I couldn’t die or let you die without telling you that I love you. And now that I’ve said it I want to be with you. Please, Y/n, come with me.”

A tear finally fell down your cheek, Armitage’s thumb wiping it away. You nodded, agreeing to go with him.

You took your hand off of the guide pad and followed Armitage out of the bridge and onto the rest of your life with him.


End file.
